Satoshi Isshiki
Satoshi Isshiki (一色 慧 Isshiki Satoshi) is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a resident of Polar Star Dormitory and the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Satoshi has hazel colored hair and more than often, his eyes are closed or half-open, displaying he carefree attitude. He is usually seen wearing an apron in every situation. While he wears standard clothes, he often appears in the nude, even when working in the field behind Polar Star Dormitory. Satoshi also only wears his full uniform during important events, such as an Elite 10 Council Meeting or a school function. Personality Satoshi is a benevolent senpai in Polar Star Dormitory and also a representative of the the hostel. He cares deeply for his kouhai in the Polar Star Dormitory and often sticks out for them as many of the hostel residents are some of the best chefs in the Academy. During the 92nd Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, Satoshi had a nightmare regarding the results of the camp. At times he is comical and silly especially while he's in the hostel, usually walking around nude as a gag in the dorm. However, this may be more of a natural habit as he often works in the field with only an apron on and even sleeps with only his apron. His carefree attitude makes his well liked by the residents of Polar Star and they all enjoy being around him. Behind his benevolence and slack personality however, Satoshi can be serious and cunning whenever he is challenged. During causal challenges, he holds back to preserve and hide his true skill from other gifted chefs. His pure focus and strong tenacity made him one of the Elite 10 champions due to not only his professional and cooking skills, but also his cunning strategy to which surpassed even the harsh situation had befall against him. Despite this though, he is unwilling to challenge a Polar Star kouhai to prevent them from leaving the school as a result of a Shokugeki, as shown by Sōma's declaration to Satoshi. History Some time before Soma's entry to the academy, Satoshi is one of the veteran students who passed his culinary skills with flying colors. His natural talents and professional attitude has impressed and respected by many peers which even the academy alumnus, Gin Dōjima saw him as a suitable material for becoming a great chef. His popularity within the Polar Star Gang has earned his induction as the 7th Seat of the Elite 10 Council. Despite his lavish lifestyle, he prefer to stay in the Polar Star Hostel because he considered the overrated leisure life like Erina's might let his guard down to any rival who wished to challenge him either in just a test or Shokugeki; prompting that lavish lifestyle would made him succumbed to greed. Plot Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Satoshi is among the Polar Star residents welcomed warmly Soma to the hostel, seemly surprising Soma through his sudden appearance on his room ceiling. Although he did called almost everyone(the exact population of the Polar Star Hostel is still in question) To celebrate his arrival, he introduce other members of the hostel(Sakaki Ryouko,Yoshino Yuuki, Marui Zenji, Ibusaki Shun and two others students) in Zenji's room, including Megumi and he host his welcome party for everyone to celebrate. Before the party would commenced, he and the others introduced themselves each other to Soma and when the party in underway, they are enjoy themselves. With only Soma and Satoshi maintain their sober, both students chatted each other about the food and Satoshi off to made the salmon for Soma, to which Soma to found it delicious. In the same time, Satoshi tell Soma that he is informed about the rumors of his (Soma's) infamous ambitious speech to become the top from the Orientation Day Ceremony, and although he found the speech intrigued Satoshi additionally tell the Yukihira Genius that being on the top is no easy task to be achieved; while revealed himself as one of the Elite 10 much to the kouhai surprise. To see if Soma has the skills to prove his worth, Satoshi issued a challenge to cook something to impress him, which Soma accepted, while observing Soma's cooking and wonder what would Soma make. As Soma presented the dish ,Yukihira Style Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, Satoshi found the dish seems simple which he yet he sensed something special about the dish, intrigued further on such talent would make such simple dish. It is then miracle happens as Satoshi taste Soma's dish and found it delicious, while learned over Soma's cooking style, Poêlée to make the dish and question about the knowledge (which Soma didn't know about the technique and claimed that he learn it from his father). While impressed over Soma's free style creativity, innovation and even resourcefulness to create amazing food, Satoshi seemly find Soma skills intrigued as if someone professional had taught the skills and finally approved Soma talent as one of the kind, thus began their friendship which shocked all the Polar Star gang around, thus ending the party. While clearing Zenji's room after the party, Satoshi is having an impression about his kouhai's food before he hearing about Soma's ambition to become a part of the Elite Ten Council members by replacing him. Despite his shock about Soma's challenge for his seat, Satoshi approved Soma to pursue his ambition in his usual carefree attitude and encourage him to polish his skills until the right time. In his monologue afterwards, Satoshi remarks about Soma's ambition concerned yet intriguing, claimed to his could-be rival that his ambitious announcement will be his greatest responsibility to be fulfilled because cooking is everything in this very academy. On the next day, Satoshi found Soma wake early in the hostel dinning room and requested a cooking challenge him for the duel, only to decline Soma's request as he claimed that Soma's cooking challenge isn't easy as he thought and until the Shokugeki, a traditional cooking duel in the academy when negotiations failed, is made he will not be challenged by anyone without any specific reason (though he would obliged to accept the challenge yet he would have Soma wait for the right time). he also mentioned that should an Elite Ten Council member challenged for the Shokugeki without authorization, the penalties of the lost wouldn't just and he didn't wished to see Soma gone away just yet. While other Polar Start Gang members found Soma's risky challenge for the Elite 10 seat is almost a suicide move, Satoshi instead by tell him the basic information about Shokugeki, seeing Soma is interested and fired up towards the cooking duel. While watching Soma leave with Megumi, he remarked of Soma's determination and his dream to become the Elite 10 interesting since he is one of the few student who has that burning spirit dare to dream further beyond his capabilities .He was interrupted by Shun, whom knew him long than anyone in the gang, that Satoshi never take the battle seriously and he is curious on how Satoshi fell relaxed about Soma's sudden challenge by performed his best dish. Satoshi then denied any Shun's fact and lied that he already give what he had; yet it didn't fooled Shun which led him assumed about his senpai's cunning plan. Satoshi would put the spring time as the metaphor of his future rival's journey in the academy would began and begin to think that Soma will be his intriguing challenger not just for his position, but also anticipated that Soma's ambitious announcement might make the Shokugeki much interesting in the academy. Training Camp One morning after Soma's first Shokugeki victory, Satoshi forced Soma to do the garden chores at Vegetable Farm behind the hostel, where him energetically pick up the harvest of his vegetable had grown. After his garden chore, Satoshi joined all of the Polar Star Gang members eat the lunch prepared by Megumi which he found it delicious. As the Tootsuki Training Camp news had arrived to the Polar Star Hostel, Satoshi would further explained that even in his generation, many of them would be eliminated due to the camp highly demanded that only the best stay in the academy while Yuki explained the hellish camp to Soma the since he didn't know about the camp. With Soma's optimistic comment over the Polar Star gang would be including the half of the successful group of student to pass the camp with ease, Satoshi would confident over the young bloods while excluded himself with both he and Fumio would guard the hostel while they are away while wishing them good luck. While his kouhai''s still in the camp, Satoshi is having nightmares that his ''kouhai strange behaviors after they went through the hellish camp, in an odd fashion and Zenji glasses as his "sacrifice" during the struggle in the camp. With the agony over Marui "loss", he finally woke up and realized that it is just the dream. Having a hunch that the camp has reached it's third day, Satoshi could only pray the Polar Star Gang would survived long through the day and hoping that none of them eliminated in the camp. Summer Break and Elite 10 Meeting for theTootsuki Autumn Election The Summer Break is around the corner and Satoshi is proud that all the Polar Star Gang members returned safely from the camp with a smile on his face. Satoshi then explains that the most of the students use the holidays to go home or having a school trip, for example Megumi's plan to join a field trip with the Local Cuisine Community Club for researching the local delicacy. When Soma asked Satoshi's own planning during the the Summer Break, Satoshi would reply that he and the rest of the gang would stay in the Polar Star Hostel since someone like him might have serious discussion within the academy. Meanwhile in the academy, Satoshi is informed about the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election required all the Elite 10 Council Member's attendance to discuss the plan. As he hustled his fellow Elite 10 Council Member (9th Seat), Etsuya Eizan who was called Nakamozu earlier, Satoshi retorts to his fellow member that the participation is so important that even he cannot ignore, as the duty and obligation for the Elite 10 Council Member to do such for the name of the academy. He is then going into the Elite 10 Council Hall along with his fellow Elite 10 Council members, Erina and Eizan. Polar Star Gang Joined to the Tootsuki Autumn Election After the Summer Break, Satoshi would assemble his kouhai while proud of Megumi as she has finally has a good progress. In celebration, .Even with 10 rounds, Satoshi found Megumi is too powerful and he had to use any tactic to expose Megumi's weakness. Just as he thought about one, Satoshi would tell Megumi that she has qualified to the festival which seemly ended the heated ping pong battle, with he share his knowledge that with the Council meeting, only 40 out of the 628 students would be qualified for the gourmet festival, and among the first 20 entries are the Polar Star Gang (Soma, Megumi, Shun and Zenji). Just he see Yuki depressed that she isn't on the list, Satoshi would tell the girls not to worry about the result and claimed that in this years exception, there are 60 students would be on the list and informed to both girls that they are in the pending list for the remaining 40 spot for the upcoming festival. Further after the Polar Star Gang hyped up for their entires, Satoshi encourage Soma that the festival would be his best chance to make the name for himself and further tell him that should Soma failed to grasp this opportunity, the dream to becoming the best would be drift even further before he asks Soma if he is ready for the upcoming ordeal, which Soma answer him in a positive answer. After listened to Soma's positive answer, Satoshi would be in relief and wished him luck to succeed in the festival. Just as Soma left the Polar Star Hostel, Satoshi is then asked by Megumi about further details of the event which he tell Megumi that he can't spilled too much of the info to non-authorized student, further claimed that Eizan is begin the draft for the event (without his knowledge that Soma has already invited by Eizan himself and initially challenged by Eizan after Soma decline to bestow his service to him.). Second Meeting and the Legend's Visit Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc & Return of the Legend Tale During the second meeting, Satoshi would listens to Erina's ranting about the "reconsideration" and interrupts Erina's rant by pointing out his rhetorical comment about Erina; the Tootsuki Princess may has her God's Tongue to taste every dish into her mouth, this would the Tootsuki Princess's first irrational and rash comment to be heard during the meeting and begin to tease the Tootsuki Princess in anything happened between her and the Yukihira Genius. As Erina denied such, Satoshi is then asked by Erina herself if he is support Soma due to he under his faction, which Satoshi denied such. As Eizan spoken that he will give the Yukihira Genius a support, Satoshi would remained quiet while begin to wonder about After the return of his fellow students, Satoshi would tell his fellow kouhai that Fumio has prepared a great feast for everyone as the celebration of their chosen entries. When the others, Satoshi is asked by Soma about Eizan, which he complied that he is a delinquent who is reputed with infamous ruthless aggression towards anyone who defies him and begin to wonder why would Soma interest upon him so much (Soma then replied nothing much). In the same time, Satoshi would also meet Saiha Jōichirō in the kitchen and he is honored to meet such legend that he heard so much about. The both shake hands and feast on the taste made by Mr.Yukihira, which he tastes so good that he managed to see why is Mr.Yukihira was made as a legend. Fumio's further stories about both Mr.Yukihira and Doujima's past, including the numerous victories that risen Polar Star Hostel into it's Golden Age fame, would convinced enough to think that Mr.Yukihira's legendary accomplishments are no myth. Sometime at 5:30 A.M., Satoshi return from his chores and appears out of nowhere behind both Soma and Fumio which he would sense the battle between the Yukihira Genius and Asura of Cookery interesting, and begin his role as both audience and judges of the battle. During the cooking battle, Satoshi witness Soma's resourcefulness as Soma picks apples as his prime recipe and he begin to understand the Yukihira Genius's relentless challenge towards to the legends despite the failures, even with 489 failed attempts as his record, has made a jade rookie he is today; begin to impress his countless defeat to a same man may also meant learning from it to prevails. As Soma's food is done, Satoshi and the others would smell the aroma of the food and found it so sweet as it seemly stimulate the apatite. Just as they taste the food and found it so delicious that they would imagined that they are in the ballroom and begin to wonder what would maintain the apple crunch as he claimed that if apple cooked any longer it will made the apples too mushy to be eaten. As it is Mr.Yukihira turn, Satoshi would highly anticipate the dish made by the legend, without his knowledge that Mr.Yukihira would make Yukihira Special Rich Ramen for the . While taking a munch on the Ramen, Satoshi would found both the soup and . After finished the food, Satoshi would vote his choice for Mr.Yukihira which resulted the victory for Mr.Yukihira. After the duel, Satoshi come forth to Soma and tell him an hurtful yet truth; he found Soma's Apple Risotto least satisfied and further explained that the idea of the critique is he need something delicious to energize himself after his hard chores and claimed Mr.Yukihira's Ramen apparently a perfect match for not only make his appetite satiable but also feel refresh in the same time. He is also witness that the battle not only changed Soma's perspective, but also motivate Megumi altogether; which makes him proud that now his kouhai are ready for the competition. Soma's solo practice for Curry Dishes Several days after Mr.Yukihira departure and the rest of the kouhai return to their respective for personal training, Satoshi remain in the hostel alone with Soma and Fumio. On August 25th early morning, Satoshi found Soma's room remained light on and saw Soma has been working on an experiment since nights before. Just as he curious about Soma's curry, Satoshi is amazed about the curry's colors and aroma and he found the works interesting, not before Soma would try to add a little flavor to improve his curry but the fatigue has gotten into him and fallen asleep. While seeing the Yukihira Genius now in his deep sleep after the exhaustion, Satoshi couldn't help but to amazed by Soma's persistence and eager to learn the recipe he didn't know much has made him the subtle material; prompt him to think that Soma's experience with his 490th defeat has changed him drastically and ensures that Soma will be victorious in the Gala of All Festivals in great confidence. Tootsuki Autumn Election Event: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale As the Gala of All Festivals has finally commences, Satoshi is now accompany Orie Sendawara, the other half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins and the head judge of the, and he is flirted and convinced to be her "plaything" (which mean her staff), which he decline the offer even Orie tell him that she will use her amount of fortune to "purchase" him. While insist not to be moved by the fortune and tends to ease Orie's mind, Satoshi would have the Second Curry Queen to take the view to the students instead her about her initial impression of the participants in the Block much to her dismay much to the Second Curry Queen's dismay. When the decision is seemly made by Orie and ordered to them "all" , Satoshi is told by Orie that she chose enlisted participants,anyone but Megumi is due to her "lack of grace" and "show no promise" which she begin to see Megumi's clumsiness during the cookery battle and deemed her not a chef material. Instead of complaining, Satoshi smiles in an confident manner while insist that the Second Curry Queen has been picky to select the top 4 without see the true potential behind Megumi's slow moves, further insists Orie not to judge a book by it's cover yet, which prompt Orie to rethink her decision and open to his words; indicated that he will show Megumi's true potential which Orie missed and see her as a surprising talent for everyone. As Megumi is found her new found courage and confidence and slice the angle fish with fast and precise cutting, Satoshi smiles with pride as he know well that Megumi's personal growth has improve. During the judgement time, Satoshi observed the scene until Megumi's turn to present her dish. When Megumi's presentation has surprise both judges and the crowd, who were skeptic about Megumi's skills before, and rewarded her 88 points and advances to the Main Tournament, Satoshi is proud by about her presentation and even Cooking Style As a veteran student and one of the Elite 10 Council member, Satoshi seemly mastered all kinds of cuisine. One of his notable skills is Japanese and he is also has the knowledge about French cooking skills. he is also appeared to Shokugeki Records Other non Shokugeki cooking duels Clubs *Elite Ten Council: 7th seat Trivia *Satoshi ranked 8th in the first popularity poll with 412 votes. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:91st Generation Students